


Forget-me-not

by Riakon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 04:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19433950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: Осознание потери приходит неожиданно. Оно обрушивается на Дерека, словно огромный валун с высоты птичьего полёта, размазывая его тонким слоем изнутри. Волк изнутри воет тихо и надсадно на одной ноте, как тот, у кого отняли самое дорогое. Самое ценное.





	Forget-me-not

Осознание потери приходит неожиданно. Оно обрушивается на Дерека, словно огромный валун с высоты птичьего полёта, размазывая его тонким слоем изнутри. Волк изнутри воет тихо и надсадно на одной ноте, как тот, у кого отняли самое дорогое. Самое ценное.

Эта полная целостность снаружи и руины изнутри удручают настолько, что Хейл даже не сразу может сообразить в чем причина такого внезапного, резкого и полного разлада с его зверем. Такого, словно его волк счёл его страшным предателем и он утратил ту степень доверия, что позволяла контролировать ярость его зверя.

Утрата горчит на корне языка и разливается кислостью рту. Боль такая сильная, будто физическая. Словно кто-то вырвал у него кусок плоти, засыпал в обнажившееся нутро рябинового пепла и прихватил края рваной раны аконитовыми нитками, чтобы пепел действовал так долго, как только это возможно.

Нехватка ощущается сразу и полно. Дерек шарит глазами по лофту, пытаясь понять кого не хватает. Айзек, Вернон, Эрика, Джексон со своей девушкой, Скотт с младшей Арджент и даже Питер — стая на месте. Он хмурится, и ищет снова свою пропажу. Он проходится по ним трижды, прежде, чем соображает, что в лофте слишком тихо.

— Где Стилински? — глухо спрашивает Дерек, и Лидия смотрит на него с сочувствием.

Лидия и сочувствие — до чего странное сочетание. Оно куда больше бы подошло Эрике, но у той внезапно глаза стали на мокром месте. Девушка подорвалась с места и убежала в свою комнату. Бойд молчаливой тенью последовал за ней.

— Скотт? — Альфа сверкнул глазами, но МакКолл отвернулся, словно игнорируя вопрос.

— Дерек, — Мартин поднимается со своего места и подходит слишком близко. Волк глухо рычит, хотя и не делает попыток напасть, — что последнее ты помнишь о Стайлзе?

— Что это значит? — Хейл хмурится, но девушка смотрит на него выжидательно. — Он поссорился с отцом?

— А из-за чего он поссорился ты помнишь? — мягко, словно разговаривая с душевнобольным спросила Лидия.

— Откуда мне знать? — Дерек фыркнул и нахмурился. Может быть он потерял совсем не его? Но если нет, то почему от простой вспышки воспоминаний у него такое чувство, что чья-то рука, весьма и весьма когтистая рука, впилась в его рану, заставляя боль проникнуть глубже? Так глубоко, что, кажется, никакая регенерация не спасет?

— Дерек, постарайся расслабиться, — Лидия делает к нему крошечный шаг, протягивая перед собой руку, а зверь беснуется от этого простого жеста внутри, заставляя отшатнуться, словно девушка представляла немыслимую угрозу. — Я не причиню тебе вреда. Хорошо?

Она делает еще один крошечный шаг, и альфа чувствует, как он перетекает в форму оборотня медленно, но верно. Он не успевает принять эту форму полностью — коротким рывком Лидия Мартин загоняет свои пальцы ровно туда, где находится его мнимая рана.

Физическая и моральная боль наслаиваются друг на друга, перекрывая его сознание, и он чувствует себя опустошенным. Боль уходит. Но и не только она. Он думает что он что-то потерял. Он смотрит на окружающий мир немного хмурясь до тех самых пор, пока эти воспоминания не отступают.

***

Каждый в стае знает, что у них не было другого выхода, потому что никто из них не смог принять решение запачкать руки кровью. Кроме Питера, конечно, но его мнения никто не спрашивал.

Они не знают сколько еще это будет длится. И медленно, но верно сходят с ума от предчувствия неизбежного разлома.

***

Боль накрывает Дерека с головой. Эта душевная боль заставляет его задыхаться, а чувство нехватки чего-то жизненно важного выбивает весь воздух из легких одним толчком, оставляя их гореть.

Физическая боль помогает, и Дерек не торопится делать жизнеспасительный глоток воздуха. Его внутренний зверь перехватывает контроль и заставляет дышать сквозь стиснутые зубы, с присвистом вдыхая и выдыхая снова и снова.

Он чувствует разлад, расстояние между ним и волком увеличилось. Его зверь, словно стоит по ту сторону реки, укоризненно глядя на него. Он не торопится возвращаться к хозяину. Он не желает этого возвращения, заставляя Дерека чувствовать себя предателем. Виновным в страшном преступлении, которое он никак не может вспомнить.

Он стоит посреди лофта и, прикрыв глаза, принюхивается, слыша на задворках сознания как волк воет в отчаянье. Такой же вой он издавал самолично, в ночи, когда память утраты семьи возвращалась к нему с полной силой снова и снова.

Хейл чувствует, что потерял самую большую ценность, но никак не может вспомнить какую. Поэтому он принюхивается, разбивая запах, стоящий в лофте на составляющие. Три женских аромата — Эрика, Эллисон, Лидия, и пять мужских — Айзек, Вернон, Скотт, Джексон и Питер. И кого-то не хватает.

Дерек смотрит впереди себя, на отремонтированную кухню, и осознание режет его тупым ножом куда-то вглубь тела.

— Эй, Дерек, поставь плиту поближе к раковине, иначе я тут готовить не буду, а ты знаешь, что если ты будешь питаться всякой покупной дрянью, то растолстеешь и перестанешь быть таким красавчиком, — заявляет в его памяти тень Стайлза, расставляющего кастрюльки по шкафчикам, а после чего поворачивается и самодовольно ухмыляется, замечая, — а я с тобой толстым спать не стану.

— Пустые слова, Стайлз, — бормочет Хейл, не замечая, как к нему подходит Лидия Мартин.

— Где Стайлз? — Дерек спрашивает тихо.

— Что последнее ты помнишь, Дерек? — мягко спрашивает девушка, подходя ближе и его волк рычит, мотая головой из стороны в сторону и пятится, чтобы напасть с разбега.

— Как мы переезжали в лофт, — рассеянно отозвался альфа, пытаясь усмирить своего зверя.

— Хорошо, постарайся вспомнить, ладно? — она мягко улыбнулась, и резким рывком впилась пальцами в живот.

Боль пронзила Хейла вверх по позвоночнику и до самого мозга. Это было немыслимо и выматывающе. Наконец, она стала затихать, медленными волнами омывая его тело. Память опустошалась снова. Он не помнил того, что случилось здесь всего пять минут назад.

***

Никто никогда не упрекал Лидию за то, что она делает. Даже Эрика.

Все знали, что ноша, которая легла на её плечи — невыносима, но ей не с кем разделить её. Прочие могут лишь не мешать. И не более того.

Хуже всего было то, что единственного кто действительно мог помочь Дереку не было рядом.

Уже семь месяцев.

***

Когда он вспоминает все полностью — это происходит совершенно случайно. В волосах Эллисон небольшая невидимка с голубым цветком незабудки на наконечнике. И этот цветок рвет плотину его воспоминаний, затапливая его болью, отчаянием и тоской.

" — Послушай меня, хмуроволк, — Стайлз шепчет тихо, с трудом приходящему в себя после извлечения аконитовой пули оборотню, — мы знаем в чем проблема, да? Проблема в том, что я твое слабое место. Они всегда это делают — бьют по мне, чтобы подставился ты. А я чертовски не хочу, чтобы ты умер, понимаешь? Не смотря на то, что ты с упорством смертника лезешь на амбразуру. Поэтому у нас есть только один выход.

Голос Стилински звучит уверенно, и Дерек хмурится, пытаясь осознать, к чему пытается подвести часть его стаи.

— Нет, — тихо, слабо, но очень решительно заявляет Хейл.

— Да, — Стайлза не сломить. Не в этот раз. — Я разорву узы и у вас будет время, чтобы уничтожить этих тварей, да? А потом я верну их и все будет как раньше.

— Нет, Стайлз, так не пойдет... — начал альфа, но мальчишка его даже не слушал.

— Прости, Дерек, но так нужно сделать. Прости, — снова повторяет Стилински, и, совершенно внезапно его рука погружается в тело Хейла, как кажется оборотню. И эта боль, сводящая с ума боль и чувство потери накрывают его.

Дерек смотрит на Стайлза в отчаянье и видит ровно то же самое в глазах своего парня. Даже их боль от разорванной связи, что скрепляла их, объединяя.

— Стайлз, нет, — Хейл не осознает, что скулит, и Стилински одним движением оказывается около него и коротко касается губами губ.

— Не забывай меня, ладно? Не забывай..."

Он воет. Это его выражение боли и потери. Его одиночества в стае. Утраченной связи. Задрав голову, он протяжно воет среди бела дня, и его стая окружает его, словно кокон. Все знают, как попробовать унячть эту боль. И только Лидия остается в стороне, с грустью глядя на них.

И с облегчением.

***

— Где он, Лидс? — снова спрашивает Хейл, уже взяв себя в руки.

— Что последнее ты помнишь? — снова задаёт уже привычный вопрос Мартин.

— Он разорвал нашу связь. И обещал вернуть её как только всё закончится. Лидия. Мы разобрались с теми тварями ещё пять месяцев назад. Где он? — Дерек старается проявлять терпение, но она всё равно слышит, как трещат пальцы, сидящего напротив неё в тесной комнатушке, альфы.

— Случилось не предвиденное, — Лидия прикусила губу и взяла Хейла за руку. Он удивленно вскинул брови. Прежде за Мартин не наблюдалось такого...участия.

— Он в порядке? — Дерек поднял брови, чувствуя, как боль снова накрывает его от одной мысли, что со Стайлзом что-то могло произойти.

— Он пропал, — тихо сказала Мартин.

Дерек впал в ступор.

— И вы его не ищите? — хрипло спросил он, впиваясь взглядом в лицо девушки. — Он должен был вернуться еще пять месяцев назад!

— Не в этом смысле, — Лидия поморщилась. — Где он находится мы отлично знаем. Но он попал тем тварям. Последним из них, понимаешь? Так что он пропал.

Дерек содрогается всем телом. Его Стайлз. Его хрупкий и беззащитный Стайлз попал к тем, кто вылавливал пары и потрошил одного, глядя на то, как корчится второй. Самая страшная пытка. И он оказался в их лапах.

— Он разорвал связь, но ты всё равно бы почувствовал, верно? — Лидия смотрит на него с горечью, — ты всегда знал, когда он не в порядке, даже до того, как между вами установились эти узы. И всегда приходил на помощь. Он не мог так рисковать. Поэтому он выбрал другой путь.

— Откуда? — Хейл спрашивает глухо, исподлобья глядя на Мартин.

— Когда мы его отыскали — он ещё был в сознании. Он лепетал о том, что ты не забудешь его, потому что ты ему обещал. Что ты сможешь бороться с тем, что он запустил по остаткам вашей связи.

Лидия всхлипнула, чувствуя, что больше не может держаться, хотя и старалась взять себя в руки и подняла голову, чтобы слёзы, её предательски навернувшиеся слезы ушли.

— Он заставил тебя забыть его. Так, словно его и не было никогда, понимаешь? Ты стал забывать не сразу, но тогда это спасло и его и тебя, а потом... Потом ты понял, что теряешь его ты приказал не дать тебе забыть его окончательно. Поэтому мне пришлось делать это — забирать у тебя его наговор. Но он слишком сильный, поэтому так долго...

— Где он? — Тихо спросил альфа, ссутулившись.

— В больнице Святого Петра.

Дерек вскочил, и выпрыгнул в окно не заботясь тем, увидит ли его кто-то.

***

Боль разрывает его. Она внутри, и он ничего не может с ней поделать. И кажется, что хуже уже не будет. Но вот человек, совсем худой, тонкий, хрупкий, опутанный нитями датчиков и капельницы доказывает ему то, что хуже быть может.

Он почти потерял его в своей голове. Почти проиграл желанию Стайлза спасти его.

Он садится рядом и зовёт тихо:

— Стайлз.

Датчики всё так же мерно отсчитывают удары сердца человека. Он чувствует отголоски боли, немыслимой, невероятной, струящейся по венам к сердцу чернильными путами. Её слишком много для этого тщедушного тельца. Она почти убивает его, но ритм сбивается. На мгновение, на вдох, и Дерек начинает снова, переплетая свои пальцы с другими — длинными и тонкими.

— Стайлз, вернись. — Дерек снова просит тихо.

И снова оттягивает на себя столько боли, сколько только может.

Снова и снова. Попытка за попыткой, пока он не кладет свою голову на вздрагивающий от дыхания живот и не бормочет несчастно, выдавливая из себя слова снова и снова.

— Я помню тебя. Я же обещал. Пожалуйста, Стайлз...

Тиканье прибора ускоряется, и Дерек поднимает глаза, чувствуя, как их разодранная связь снова соединяет их, нарастая наружной бронёй, словно шрам, показывая, что больше ни один, даже самый талантливый человек с Искрой не сможет её разрушить.

Карие глаза смотрят на него радостно, а на губах красуется полуулыбка.

— Да, — шепчет он хрипло, едва сжимая чужие пальцы своими, — обещал.


End file.
